


Sinners

by BlastedHead



Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: AU, M/M, angel!Yama, archangel!Ezra, dark!Harlock, demon!Harlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9727103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead
Summary: The pain bothered him no more. The world was theirs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dark warning...

He was Yama, Harlock’s plaything.

Blood flowed out from beneath the silver fetters on his ankles, the bites which could be found everywhere on his torso and the opening between his legs, soaked his feet and dripped onto the floor.

The angel had fallen. shivering naked in the demon’s arms, the pair of crooked wings batting behind his back, the feathers turning grey and dissolved like ashes as soon as they touched the floor.

The angel’s never-ceasing cry echoed in the dark chasm. His watery brown eyes blinking, he pressed his thin pink lips onto the king’s, who in return forced his mouth opened and invaded with his tongue until the angel nearly fainted. Both opened their eyes. The next moment, the demon’s lustful eyes trapped him. Strong arms pushed the angel downwards onto the demon’s cock, tears sliding out and screams muffled by the thorns surrounding them. 

‘Open your eyes, Yama. Look at what’s around you.’

The angel obeyed. He couldn’t see clearly, but what he was sure about was the fierce battles which were taking place on every level of the chasm except for theirs. His gaze returned to the person on the throne again, wriggling to let the hardness in him go even deeper as if the pain bothered him no more. 

Throughout the years as the king of demons, Harlock had granted everyone freedom as soon as they follow his rules. Until this angel came, a failed attempt made by the archangel to assassinate him. He dragged the angel to the deepest part of Hell, rid him of his clothes, chained him up so that he would not be able to go too far away, broke his wings so that he could never fly out of this prison for the sinners.

Made him cry, made him beg for more, made him fall for him. 

‘Indeed the shameless king of demons. While your army is fighting a losing battle up there, you and your whore fuck at the bottom of Hell on your  _ throne _ ,’ a cold voice which belonged to an archangel the demon knew well broke the demon’s thoughts. 

Slowly breaking their kiss, the demon turned towards the newcomer with nothing except animalistic desire in his hazel eye. ‘It’s my realm,’ a lick on the angel’s neck. ‘I do whatever I want.’

The archangel let out an angry growl and launched towards the demon. A body fell onto the floor, but it was the archangels. A dagger took the life from him, and there was only shock in his lifeless eyes. The angel slowly lowered his arm, cupped the demon’s square jaws and they shared a feverish kiss. His wings flapped as it was stained black, the very same colour as the demon’s. Up there, angels screamed and were slaughtered mercilessly by the demons. In a short time there were only cries of the tortured souls left.

Yama looked upwards, the demon king’s manhood still filling him up. ‘It’s all ours now,’ he breathed.

A thrust past his sensitive spot. A moan from Yama. 

‘Yours.’

Teeth sank into the ivory skin. Licked the blood away and caused his back arch up into the most beautiful curve Harlock had ever seen.

‘Mine.’

A heated kiss.

‘Ours.’


End file.
